


You And I (Wouldn’t Change a Thing)

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously. Oliver isn’t going to know what hit him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I (Wouldn’t Change a Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of weird things going on with this one. I rarely write on a Saturday and I have a pretty strict "no writing at night" rule (believe me, bad things happen), but I shared this idea with Effie, who basically gave me the text equivalent of puppy dog eyes, and here we are. 
> 
> Title stolen from Lifehouse's _Spin_.

She smooths the bottom of her dress, moves her ring from her right hand to the left, and back again. It feels weird on the opposite hand even if it’s only going to be for an hour.

“Felicity?” Digg’s voice seeps through the closed door and she crosses the room quickly, opening the door to let him in.

“Is everything ok? Did Oliver forget his tie? I knew he was going—”

“Felicity, breathe. Everything’s fine; I was just sent to deliver this.” He grins down at her, setting the small package he carries on the nearest table. “You look beautiful.”  

She ducks her head, fingers playing with the tiny pearls strung across the waist of her dress. “Thanks.”

“Seriously. Oliver isn’t going to know what hit him.” Gently, he pulls her to him, careful not to crush her dress or the loose curls framing her face.

“You brought me something?” She tips her head towards him as he pulls away.

“Yes, your groom sent—”      

But the rest of the sentence is lost as she snags the thin box from where he abandoned it, tears open the small envelope tucked in the back.

Grinning, she blinks back tears as she quickly scans his words.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

_You’re remarkable. Always._  
 _I love you,_  
 _Oliver_

Hand shaking slightly, she peels back the paper and lets out a laugh, a DVD of her favorite movie from the film festival she’d dragged him to on their second date staring back at her.

“I need... if Thea comes back...” She sets both things back on the table, gathers her skirt and heads for the door. “Just tell her...”

“What?” Digg steps in front of her. “The bride can’t go missing—”

“I won’t be missing if _you_ know where I am.”

“Ok, but you’re still not supposed to see him, right?”

“I’m not going to.”

And before he can realize what’s happening, she’s ducking under his outstretched arm and hurrying down the hall to the study where Oliver is getting ready.

“Oliver?” She bites her lip, pushes the door open a crack.

“What’s wrong?!”

She can hear him rush across the room, a muffled curse as he walks into, what she guesses is, the stool to the arm chair, and she can’t help but laugh.

“Everything’s fine, I just... I missed you last night and... “ She leans against the door frame, tucks a stray curl behind her ear. “I just wanted to hear your voice today before we were in front of everyone.”

“I missed you, too, but aren’t you supposed to be torturing Thea and sipping champagne right now?”

“She went to track down my bouquet; they think it ended up _on_ the arbor somehow.”

“She’ll have half the staff tearing the thing apart.”

“No, she had a game plan: one part of it at the time so they didn’t have to put the whole thing back together.” Sighing, she twists her ring again, lets her eyes drift closed for a long moment. “Thanks for the note... And the movie...”

“I thought we might need something to do tonight.”

“Oh, I have some ideas for tonight.”

“Is that so, Miss Smoak?”  

“Yesss.” Grinning, she twines her fingers through his as his hand slips out the ajar door. “Mrs. Smoak-Queen has some ideas, too.”

“Good to know.”

His hand flexes against hers and they both push closer to the wall separating them, her foot just crossing into the study as his fingers dance up her arm and back down again.

“What dinner option did I choose again?”

She laughs, head tipping back. “The tri-tips.”

“And you got the chicken saltimbocca?”

“Yes.”

“Good, we can share.”

“I figured as much.” Her free arm reaches through the doorway, searching for his belt loops.

“‘Licity!”

“Hmm?”

“Now is a really _bad_ time for me to—”

The words die in a strangled groan as she lets go, taps her nails against his hip, her other hand still tucked in his.

“Anytime seems like a good time to me.”  

“Fel-ic-ity. Not. Helping.”  

She just grins, the frustration and love in his tone warming her completely. “God, I love you.”

“Me, too.” He exhales roughly, foot tapping restlessly on the door jamb. “I can’t wait for the kiss or that first dance or—”

“My other shoes are stowed under our table so I can change after the first dance and then, watch out, Mr. Queen, you are going to have a full dance card tonight.”

“Oh, is that all Mrs. Smoak-Queen has planned?”

“Not even close.”

“Guys...” Digg’s voice echoes down the hall, his head shaking in disbelief as he leans against the wall. “It’s almost time.”

“Ok.” She nods, starts to gather her skirt once more. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah.” His thumb strokes over her palm, once, twice, before he lets go. “I’ll see you soon.”      


End file.
